


I Just Like It

by Louis_fan98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Cute Louis, Daddy Liam, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe more than implied, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Louis, Sassy Louis, little!louis, nappies, once i figure out what's going to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_fan98/pseuds/Louis_fan98
Summary: Louis really likes his habit of wearing a nappy to bed (like, a lot). He doesn't expect anything to change when he starts dating Liam. But then, did he expect a normal relationship given what he does every night?(sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is pretty short. Not sure when more is coming.

It was a normal Tuesday night and Louis was getting ready for bed. He turned off all the lights in the house, then went to his bedroom and grabbed some pajama bottoms and an oversized tshirt. He made his way into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He stripped off his clothes, throwing them in the wash basket before opening the cabinet to grab a nappy. He carefully fastened it on himself before putting on his cozy pajamas.

Louis wandered back into his bedroom, where he plugged in his phone, leaving it on the dresser to charge, and then hopped into his big bed, which often felt just a bit too big for only one person. But he didn’t like to linger on those facts. Instead, he focused his attention on the nappy. It was one of his favourite things. When he was wearing it, sometimes the big bed was even better because it made him feel small. Feeling small was so comforting. He loved to wet his nappy just as he was about to fall asleep, pretending he didn’t notice, pretending he was so small it didn’t register to his brain. Then he could fall asleep with the warm sensation around his crotch and a warm feeling in his inside too.

He had spent his fair share of time on the internet. He knew all about ageplay and all kinds of similar things. He wasn’t quite sure where he fell on the spectrum. He didn’t really feel the need to have someone be his caretaker, he didn’t want rules; he definitely didn’t want to venture onto the BDSM territory. He was just happy the way he was, wearing his nappies to bed and pretending to accidentally wet them, feeling small in his big bed. 

Sometimes, he liked to wet it again in the morning, but that gave him pleasure of a different kind. He almost always got hard when he did that, which lead to…well, a messier nappy.  
He was happy with his life. During the day, he was just Louis. He lived his life, worked, hung out with his mates Niall and Harry, and no one else ever needed to know what happened when he went to bed. He liked it that way.


	2. 1-Give me one good reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter. It's pretty short. That may change in later chapters.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read this! I'm so surprised to have this many views/kudos already on my first story here!

“You’ve gotta come, mate,” came Niall’s voice from the phone perched next to Louis’ ear, but he just hummed, unsure. He really wasn’t in the mood for a blind date, or a hookup, or anything like that. He just wanted to go to bed early with his nappy. But no, Niall was insisting Louis go to the bar with him and Harry, as they had found someone they wanted him to meet. Some guy they insisted was exactly his type, who he would absolutely love if he just went on one date.

“Give me one good reason to get off this couch, Ni, and I’ll think about it,” Louis replied, and instantly regretted it. Now there was no chance Niall would let him off the hook on this one.

“Well, Louis, he’s pretty tall. Not giant-tall, but taller than you an’ me. He’s strong, works out a lot. Could easily lift you right off the floor and hold you against the wall with one   
arm while he-“

“Niall!” Louis cut his friend off, horrified by the direction the conversation was going. Not that Louis was scandalized by sexual conversations, not at all. No, he just didn’t like to think that way about someone he hadn’t even met yet.

Niall laughed, a contagious sound that soon had Louis chuckling as well. “That’s not all, Lou.”

“Niall…” Louis said warningly, not wanting a continuation of the previous remark.

“No, no, nothing like that. He’s really nice, a really smart guy, and he’s got these big brown eyes that you’d love. He even has that kind of scruff that you like. Not really sure why you think that’s attractive, but that’s not my business. He’s a great dude, you’ll be head-over-heels in an instant.”

Louis leaned back on the couch, considering his options. On one hand, he really did just want to stay home. On the other, though, this guy did sound pretty perfect. Louis hadn’t been on a date in ages. Mostly because he always backed out in favour of curling up in bed with his nappy.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Wait, what?!” Niall exclaimed, taken aback. He was expecting Louis to say no.

“I’ll do it. I’ll go out with this guy. Do I get to know his name?”

“Nope.” Niall laughed again. “That wouldn’t be fair. You’ll find out when you meet him. But I know you’ll like him. I’m so glad you agreed to this, Lou. It’ll be good for you to put yourself out there, try dating again. When was the last time you actually had a boyfriend? Not just a one-night thing, or a couple dates. A proper boyfriend, ya know?”

Louis sighed. “I don’t know, Ni. It’s been a while. Just don’t make me regret this.”

“You won’t, Louis, I promise. I have to text Harry, tell him you’re actually coming. I’ll pick you up at…say, 9? Dress nice, alright? You don’t want him to think you’re a slob.”

“9 sounds good,” Louis agreed. “I’ll put on some skinnies. Nothing fancier than that, Ni. You know I don’t dress up.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just didn’t want you out at the bar in your trackies and an old shirt,” Niall teased.

“Even I wouldn’t do that,” Louis scoffed, laughing. 

Niall joined in the laughter. “Yeah, except the last three times you came out with us.”

“Well, yeah, but those don’t count.”

“Think they do, mate.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Listen, I’ve gotta go, Lou. See ya at 9.”

“Right. See ya then.”

Louis hung up the phone and looked around the room. Now he had to get up and find something to wear that was appropriate for a date…and a blind date at that. He didn’t know what to expect the other guy to be wearing. He really didn’t know what to expect at all. Niall hadn’t given him much to work with.  
Nevertheless, he headed for his closet, searching for an outfit. Louis decided on black skinnies and a white tshirt with a logo on it. He spent a few minutes putting his hair in a quiff, then settled on the couch to wait for Niall.


	3. 2-A perfect date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. This took way too long for me to update. Life got crazy. I'll try to be a little more diligent in writing for you.
> 
> I'm thinking about posting one of my stories from Wattpad on here if anyone's interested. It's a non-sexual ageplay story.

“So, where is he?”

“I don’t know, Lou. Haz was picking him up. They’ll be here soon.” Niall looked at his watch, not at all worried, in direct contrast to Louis, who was nervously pacing back and forth, occasionally pausing to tap his fingers anxiously on the table. “You nervous?”

“Yes, of course I’m nervous, Ni! From your description, he’s my definition of a perfect date! You-“

“Glad to know you think so highly of me, Niall,” a mirthful voice interrupted.

Louis spun around quickly to see a tall, very handsome lad standing next to Harry.

“Shit,” he muttered, half under his breath.

“Hello there, you must be the one I’m here to meet,” the man greeted with a smile. “I’m Liam Payne. Very pleased to meet you.” He held out a hand, and Louis stared at it for a moment, confused, before coming to his senses and taking it in a firm handshake.

“H-hi,” Louis smiled nervously, biting his lip as he looked up into Liam’s big brown eyes. “I’m Louis. Um. Tomlinson.”

“Louis, that’s a very nice name.” Liam smiled gently, then looked up at Niall. “Hey, mate, nice to see you. Mind if I take this one to get a drink?” He gestured at the bar.

“Course. Try not to get him too drunk, Li.”

“I’ll be fine, Ni,” Louis protested, reaching to flick Niall’s forehead. “I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, and taking care of yourself usually means getting so drunk you can’t even walk out of the bar.”

“Speak for yourself, Horan. C’mon, Liam,” Louis turned away from the table, feeling much more relaxed after Niall had lightened the mood, though still a little unsure of how to conduct himself with Liam. “I swear I don’t always get that drunk. He’s exaggerating. And he gets just as smashed as I do, really.”

Liam chuckled. “It’s alright, I believe you. Now, can I buy you a beer?”

Of course, Louis agreed. And he agreed to a second, and a third. Liam drank too, but not quite as much. They chatted and laughed for hours, being joined eventually by Niall and Harry, who had stayed at a distance for the first little while so the two could bond.

When Liam headed off to the loo for a moment, Niall leaned in close to Louis, whispering in his ear, “Aren’t you glad you came instead of sitting on your couch like a lazy bum?”

“Ugh, beer breath, Ni!” Louis protested, shoving his friend’s face away awkwardly. “Yes, I’m glad I came,” he responded without any hesitation. As much as he loved his little routine, he could still do that when he got home. For now, he could enjoy the company of his new acquaintance.

By the end of the night, Louis and Liam had exchanged numbers and made plans to have a proper date the next evening, just the two of them. They hugged goodbye, already comfortable with that level of physical affection, and they spit up to go home. This time Harry took Louis home and Liam took Niall, because Louis and Niall had both had too much alcohol to drive while the other two were still sober.


	4. 3-Drunken dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops guys it took me way too long to write this. I'm sorry.

A few weeks later, they were all out again. In the meantime, Liam and Louis had been on several more dates and were quite certain of their mutual attraction. For the first time since they had started seeing each other, Louis lost track of his drinks and ended much more than a little tipsy. Unsurprisingly, Niall was just as drunk.

“Louuuu mate you gotta dance with Liammm!” Niall grabbed the two lads’ hands and dragged them onto the dance floor before shoving them together.

Louis happily obliged, clinging unsteadily to Liam and nearly falling over as he tried to move to the pounding music.

“Lesss do this hannnndsome,” he slurred.

“Woah, Lou, I dunno if that’s a good idea,” Liam protested, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist to stabilize him.

“Oooh slow dance!” Louis exclaimed, leaning in and swaying back and forth, completely out of time with the music.

Liam humoured him for a while, realizing that arguing with drunk Louis was probably a bad idea. Eventually Louis got tired of dancing and stumbled back toward where Niall and Harry were sitting at the bar. When Liam had managed to push his way through the crowds (Louis was surprisingly good at dodging people even in his drunken state), he found Harry trying to prevent Louis from ordering yet another drink.

“Hey Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry turned away from Louis and the confused bartender to look at Liam.

“I can bring him home if you like?” He had originally hoped to go home with Louis and maybe get up to some not so PG stuff, but now it looked more like they would just be sleeping.

“Can you? I would, but I’ve gotta take care of Nialler here, and I’m not too sure I’m sober enough to drive. I don’t wanna deal with the both of them in a taxi.” Harry gestured to Niall, who was now half passed out on the bar, head resting on his folded arms, tracing circles in the wetness left by a glass of water. He was clearly beyond drunk and not far from hangover stage.

Liam nodded. “Yeah, no problem, I don’t mind at all. C’mon Lou, let’s get you home before you destroy this place.” 

Liam guided a very out of it Louis out to his car and headed off, the address programmed into his GPS as there was no way Louis was going to direct him. By the time he pulled up in front of a friendly looking apartment building, Louis was almost asleep. Rather than try and wake him, Liam picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Inside the apartment, he turned the lights on and found the bedroom that must be Louis’, based on the clothes strewn everywhere. 

“I’m guessing you’re going straight to bed, aren’t ya Louis?” Liam asked rhetorically. Louis wasn’t even responsive at this point, just yawning and holding on so as not to fall off Liam’s back. Liam laid the sleepy lad down on his bed. “I’ll be right back, Lou, just gonna grab you a glass of water and some paracetamol, alright?”

“Li? Where goin?” Louis mumbled just as Liam was about to leave. He was out of it, but not quite enough to ignore the fact that his date was going to leave him alone.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back,” Liam repeated. He didn’t want to upset his boyfriend, but the water and pain killers would be very necessary for treating the impending hangover.

Three minutes later, after having found the painkillers stashed in a kitchen cupboard, Liam returned to the room where Louis was still not quite asleep. “Hey there sleepyhead, I’m back.”

“Hmm, cuddles?” Louis smiled dopily up at Liam.

“Yeah, one sec, Lou. Is it alright if I help you take some of your clothes off? I doubt you want to sleep with your jeans and trainers on, do ya?”

“Mm, yeah, off.” Louis started trying, very unsuccessfully, to remove his shoes with his feet.

Liam laughed. “Here, let me help you there.” He gently untied the laces and slipped the shoes off Louis’ feet, placing them at the foot of the bed, then knelt up on the bed to remove Louis’ skinny jeans.

“Hmm, Li, gonna fuck me?” Louis asked as Liam undressed him.

“Not tonight, Lou. You need some sleep, alright?” Liam quickly traded his own jeans for some sweatpants that were in the bag he had brought along, not wanting Louis to make any assumptions in the morning. “Now, do you want me to sleep here with you, or in the guest room?”

“Nooo, I need you here!” Louis insisted, grabbing clumsily for Liam’s arm. “Cuddle meee.”

Liam chuckled and slipped under the covers, pulling Louis in close to his chest.

Louis was in paradise. It was just like in his dreams. He was in his big bed, with a big handsome guy spooning him. He was just little, so little, too little to control his bladder…


End file.
